Intro to Shonto beliefs
This little info is to help understand the most basic beliefs. Creation of the universe At the beginning the universe was immersed in a beaten and shapeless kind of matter, cold and silent. Yet the chaos started to crackle and break with passing eons. It broke according to its weight. The heaviest.. most unpure part fell down in to great void and soon formed a foundation of hell. The lightest part flew upwards and soon became the seed of heavens. The middle part, to light to fall to hell yet to light to fly to heavens, soon it broke apart not beeing able to sustain itself. The dust particles from this part soon started to colide. The clumps of dust grew and grew to finally create all wonders we know: planets, stars and moons. One of such planets was wergmer. A cold, small clump of earth. With passing milenia something strange started happening to this world. The primordial dust formed living beeings of immense power. The immortal ancient predecessors of all living creatures. They lived on the frozen wasteland, cultivated the earth and built their villages. They lived like that for centuries until a great danger arose. The heavens were falling down on to the middle layer. The ancient people all united to stop this. They started to collect the remainder of the primodrial dust and crafted it in to great chains. Amongst them all a young woman was chosen. Hecatia we call her. She flew up in to space and entwined heavens, hell and the middle layer with chains. She, In a act of good will catched a nearby star closer to wergmer to give warmth to her people. She to this day resides in the very centre of the universe keeping heaven, hell and our plane in fixed position.. balanced. The ancient people now started to move around the universe. Small group ventured in to heavens. Other small group in to hell and others stayed on home planet. Thoose who staied in the middle soon suffered a great turn. The primodrial dust calmed down and the ancients found themselfs fleshy and prone to wounds.. they were striped of immortality and their power.. now traped on this planet. Some ventured in to the forests where they lived wildly. They started frowing fur, walking on 4 limbs.. animals they became after many, many generations. Some lived in the hills and developed wings and in a few milenia became birds.. others even lived by the see created from the melted ice and transformed in to see creatures. Situations like this happened all around the world. One of theese groups finally turned in to humans.. tho reduced to primitive state they would ultimately grow in to humanoids we know today. Gods Around the era of forming on earth theese who setteled in heavens looked down upon thoose who remained in now mortal plane. Some of them sometimes ventured down to help the people... or to toy with them. Ones in hell found a great deal of pleasure in interactions with humans. Afterlife Soon after the ancients on earth were striped of their immorality ones in heaven and hell noticed that after death a body is left behind but a soul - the lifeforce returns to immortal state and wanders the land. But such wandering souls suffer for they are not able to eat, drink or touch while still feeling the need for theese things. Both the residents of heaven and hell came to an agreement that theese souls cannot just be left alone. Amongs their small group they chose the wisest to become the juge for the souls and assign a place for them. Now in hell he resides to this day keeping on his oath of jugement of souls. According to a life one led his soul is sent in to one of theese places: Void: a place beyond 3 realms. Outside of the border of the universe. A man whose soul is particulary evil and with no feeling of remorse is sent there. His soul will drift in this cold, empty place all alone for eternity. Hell: a man who commited evil but feels the need to get better will end up here. He will be punished for a ceirtan ammount of time according to his deeds. After that time he will move to another life. It also serves as a hub for those who await reincarnation. Those who wait for their turn to be reborn often serve as guides for their deceased families, leading their souls to be properly juged. Reincarnation: sometimes a creature is born without soul.. an empty husk will die within few days of birth. A soul of a juged person is put inside theese husks so they can live once again. Unfortunetly this process wipes out memory of the soul. Most dead will meet with this fate. A cycle of death, jugement and rebirth. Heaven. Those souls that showed preculiar acts of good and heroism are let in to heaven when they may reside with gods and care for their families from above.